Starting Over
by Blurred Pencil
Summary: The Doctor has just regenerated and Rose isn't really sure what to think of the Doctor. Told from each characters point of view, anti angst, tribute to Rose, spoilers for nearly every episode.R&R please!Chapter 6 now up!
1. The Christmas Invasion

**OK, I've redone this story coz I did sort of like it, just never got round to updating it so, I'm going to defiantly update this one ok? Sorry I never updated the last one, sorry, I'm done now.**

Starting Over- chapter1 Christmas Invasion

_Rose's POV_

He just lay in that bed for ages, then he comes round and starts to wander off, surprise surprise, the he bleeding well falls over and makes himself worse. I blame whoever put that stupid tree in my Mums flat. Next thing we know great big spaceship and aliens. Still I felt better when the TARDIS started to translate, it meant he was back and he was ok. Thankfully. Then what do you know he's fighting the leader in his jim-jams, bit foolish really. I hope he still wants me, yes he must do, did that chat outside in the snow, sorry ash, mean nothing?

_Flashback_

'"_And what about you? What you gonna do next?"_

"_Well, back to the TARDIS same old life."_

"_On…On your own?"_

"_Why don't you wanna come?"_

"_Well yeah."_

"_Do you though?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I just thought coz I changed…"_

"_Yeah I thought coz you changed you wouldn't want me anymore."_

"_Oh I'd love you to come."'_

Yes he wants me to go travelling with him again, just so long as he doesn't nearly kill me with the TARDIS. He was so crazy and he crashed the TARDIS, do I want to travel with a nutter? No, I want to travel with the Doctor, my Doctor.

_The Doctor's POV_

I hope Rose still likes me, well she must, and she did say she wanted to go travelling with me again. Still, I heard her, I heard her say that 'the old Doctor the proper Doctor', she was comparing me to the old me. What if she doesn't like me anymore, if she doesn't trust me? I can understand I scared her with the whole regeneration thing; I scare everyone when I do that, but I can't help that. At least she stayed, she defiantly gets points for that, I'm grateful she didn't just leave me because she was scared. I hope she gets the whole same man, new face thing. I can't help but think back to when she saved me the first time. I remember her mentioning that bronze in gymnastics, she told me all about that. She comes swinging on that rope, she defeated the nestene consciousness and with it the autons. She saved the world, she's amazing. I should tell her how much I… how much I love her; I guess I'm just scared, I even told the emperor of the daleks that I'm a coward, I really am.

_Rose's thoughts_

I look at him, sitting looking bored on the sofa. At least he gets it to himself, at the moment. Mickey's behind him on his laptop, I'm sitting next to mum, watching a dull Christmas film, yawn, I've already seen it enough times without more. I just remember how he was when I first met him, the time he grabbed my hand and told me to run, I never really said how grateful I was for him taking me travelling. He took me to see my dad as well, I can't thank him enough for that, and I think Mum thanks him for that too, because I got to meet my Dad. I'll give him a chance, what have I got to loose?

_The Doctor's thoughts_

She's looking bored, she starts to yawn, I can hardly blame her, even I know this is the most boring film invented, but there's Jackie watching it like it's the most fascinating thing in her life. Still where should I take Rose next? Somewhere great. Barcelona? No, Cato Nevode? No, New Earth, hmm maybe… Yes New Earth, it'll be absolutely fantastic…

**TBC… I promise this time, it will be updated, I swear, review? I promise they will go to New Earth, I really do solemnly swear, am I overdoing it?**

**Go on review.**


	2. New Earth

**Ok not really got a lot to say so enjoy chapter 2 and thanks for the reviews keep em coming!**

Starting Over- Chapter 2: New Earth

Rose stood inside the TARDIS. She had just seen Cassandra/Chip die, the Doctor had told her nothing about what had happened and now she needed answers. As soon as the Doctor stepped inside she asked,

"Doctor, what happened?"

"You might want to sit down; it's kind of a long story."

"We've got the TARDIS; we've got all the time in the world."

"Yeah, so we have, err where does your memory just go blank?"

"Right when Cassandra did something; um she was the skin then a pinkish vapour thing."

"Ok, well I sort of called you, and you came up, and then you said we needed to find intensive care so we started to look for it, and then you sort of snogged me."

"I did what?" Rose didn't know what to think, she had no idea, and she had snogged him and didn't remember.

"Ok then we sort of found intensive care, I yelled at one of the nurses and you knocked me unconscious thank you very much, and then you tried to strike a deal with the nurses, sort of released the flesh, body, people and then we legged it and you locked us in a room and I had a go at Cassandra and then my memory sort of goes blank." He grinned as he told the story; Rose looked thoughtful before saying,

"Coz that's when I woke up, or whatever. You were being stupid, kept saying weird things, then the people got in and you panicked and asked what the Doctor would do, and then you shoved me out of the way, and then we sort of climbed a lift shaft and sort of had a game of swapsies."

They both burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember some of that," laughed the Doctor in between fits of giggles.

"Then Cassandra got back inside you, we went down a lift shaft."

"Again, after all that effort to get up you just went down again?"

"Yeah, and then me and Cassandra, ok more me, healed the diseased people and we all lived happily ever after. Sort of."

"Hmm, yeah, but Cassandra died. And you never said why you got that message on the physic paper."

"It was the face of Boe, you remember him?"

"Yeah, sort of, he was on platform one wasn't he?"

"The same, well me and him had a nice chat, that's all."

"Ok, I'm gonna go get some sleep, I'm tired and I've got this really big headache."

* * *

_Rose's thoughts_

Oh god, Cassandra went inside my head, what's the first thing she does, she goes and bloody well kisses the Doctor that's what. Jesus doesn't she know he's sort of off limits, I can't go round kissing him, possessed or not. He probably doesn't feel the same way anymore, actually how do I know that's the way he felt before? He's so different, why can't I have the old him back? The old him was, I don't know, just more trust worthy, but I don't know the new him. I don't know him anymore, but I still love him, I'm so confused. Does he feel the same way?

He's different, but easier to live with, less brooding and he does sort of look my age a bit more now. He may be more handsome but it was his eyes in the old him, they always showed the truth. Every time I look into this new Doctor's eyes it's just not the same. They hide more secrets, I can see it.

I tossed and I turned, then I heard the door open. He sat down on my bed, right next to me. And he said those words again,

_I'm so glad I met you_

I looked at him, there was so much truth in those eyes, maybe I was wrong. He kissed my cheek, then looked a bit embarrassed, the murmured softly into my ear,

"Sweet dreams Rose." Then everything faded.

* * *

_The Doctor's thoughts_

As she walked out of that control room, complaining about a headache I knew I had to follow her. Sometimes when she looks at me I think she doesn't trust me, but she's just going to have to learn to live with or go home. I know she doesn't want that. She was lying on her bed, tossing and turning. I sat down next to her. She looked a bit confused. What the hell was I thinking; I was just being so stupid. Then I say the words, the ones she must remember

"I'm so glad I met you." I saw the ghost of a smile playing at her lips. Then I did the stupid thing, I kissed her, just on the cheek, but still. It was stupid, she might not feel the same, but if she does, nah not worth thinking about, she probably sees me as a good friend, nothing more. I whispered sweet dreams Rose into her ear and she fell asleep. She must have needed it. I love her, I really should tell her one day, and maybe when she's a bit more used to the new me. I really do love her, shop girl from London, the girl who saved my life.

**So what do you think? Tell me come on tell me! **


	3. Tooth and Claw

**Thanks for your reviews, and on with the story!**

Starting over: chapter 3 "Tooth and Claw"

_Rose's thoughts_

He's insane. There's a werewolf on the loose and what's his first comment?

"Oh that's beautiful." Still I have to agree, I do have to marvel at it, no matter how scary it was. I feel sorry for the captain guy and Sir Robert; they both got ripped to shreds.I saw it happen to the captain fellow; I was nearly sick, and what's worse is that I could have been next had the Doctor not pulled me out of the way.

The royal family all werewolves, that's pretty funny, but they could eat someone or something couldn't they? Yikes, that thought is actually quite scary. Royal werewolves, I hope I never meet a royal werewolf. They could eat me up and then cover it up couldn't they; I mean they have the cash, what would stop them? And when we got back inside the TARDIS oh god that really was funny…

* * *

_No-one POV, inside the TARDIS just after they got back_

They laughed and howled, as the Doctor took them to a far away place.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked through her rather overdone laughter.

"How about the TARDIS comes up with some co-ordinates? Saves me doing it for once," replied the Doctor, smiling manically. Then the TARDIS rocked to one side, Rose screamed as she fell down landing right on top of the Doctor. She surveyed their position then got off him, blushing violently. She had ended up sitting on his chest, with his head in between her thighs, perhaps not the best of positions.

She sat on the chair as the Doctor got up, and he was laughing very hard.

"What?" she asked feeling embarrassed.

"Your face was just so funny!" he laughed. He then sat down next to her, she started to slide away, but the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, stopping her.

She then felt like she should return the hug, when she did she whispered into his ear,

"What was with you the other night, you kissed me." It was the Doctor's turn to blush, but Rose didn't see his reddening face.

"Why don't you do it more often?" She gasped inwardly at her words, had she just said what she thought she'd just said?

"Do you want me to, coz I will." Now the Doctor was gasping inwardly at his own words, had he just said that?

They both pulled out of the hug and looked each other in the eye, then said simultaneously,

"Did I just say that?" They stared at each other for a moment, and then leaned towards each other, their lips nearly touching. The TARDIS rocked to one side again. The moment was lost… maybe forever. Rose watched as the Doctor got up and sorted out the TARDIS, she thought of the lost moment, maybe it was best, or was it? Could their relationship go any further or would they just have to live with the desires and no way to fulfil them?

Rose's phone rang; it was Mickey, babbling about some school and alien landings and it all being classified. She'd had it on loudspeaker so the Doctor could hear, when she'd finished talking to Mickey he asked,

"You want to go and see him?"

"Yeah please." It was then she noticed the smile, it looked a little forced, like he didn't want to go, but if she did then he'd put up with it. No, he wasn't like that was he?

"Ok, I'll just set the co-ordinates." He turned back towards the console and concentrated on it and nothing else.

* * *

_The Doctor's thoughts_

Of course she wants to go, its Mickey she still loves him. When we get there I'll do my best not to get in the way, maybe that's best. But I can't help but feel ever so slightly jealous, I'm falling for her, I just can't help myself. That incident on the chair never happened as far as I'm concerned, the TARDIS did it on purpose, and she said it just wouldn't work between us. She's got a life to lead; I'm just an alien who'd destroy that. I have to tell her before its just too late, I have to tell her how I feel.

Still, I'll think about something else, like that werewolf. It really was beautiful; I've never seen anything like it. Those monkey monk boys were a bit annoying, shooting at us like that. No matter how beautiful the wolf was, I would have preferred knowing I had a way out, but still I didn't get hurt, Rose didn't get hurt and Queen Vicky wasn't killed, but she was bitten. Sometimes that family really should learn to swallow its pride, if I'd have had a look I could have got rid of it, but no, it was a splinter. Like I'd buy that, it must have been one hell of a big splinter to need such a big bandage.

And banished, ha that's just funny, they need me and they know it, still I don't think I'll go anywhere too close to Vicky, in this body anyway, just in case.

But now it's time to go and face Mickey and worse Jackie, oh no, how am I going to survive Jackie if Rose tells her about the werewolf? I'm going to be deader than that host if she gets her hands on me, maybe I should just pretend nothing happened and Rose dreamt it, at least that way I won't get another lecture on keeping Rose safe. Actually I'll take the lecture; I can't lie about Rose in that way, not when I love her. Its three words, three words I need to say to Rose, but three words that I'm probably never going to hear and three words I'm probably never going to have the guts to say…

**Next stop School Reunion, that's gonna be fun for me to write, hehe. Go on review! **


	4. School Reunion

**Ta for the reviews, I hope this is up to scratch!! And I've sort of added Mickey's thoughts to this because at this point he's now a member of the TARDIS crew right?**

Starting Over- Chapter 4: School Reunion

_Rose's thoughts_

It's so good to see Mickey again, and I guess it was good for the Doctor to see Sarah-Jane again. But he invited Mickey onboard! I like to see him occasionally but I sort of want the Doctor to myself, Mickey's not used to all this space travel business why would he want to come? Still, at least the Doctor's doing his best to be friendly, at least he's getting Mickey's name right, but he still teases him. Calling him an idiot and making him do unnecessary things like hold tools the Doctor doesn't even need for fixing the TARDIS.

I showed Mickey round earlier, he can't get over how big it is on the inside, he keeps swearing and being stupid every time we go into another room. And he keeps complaining he needs a map, the Doctor drew him one showing him where to go for certain things, like his bedroom, bathroom and the kitchen and you know what? He still got lost; when the Doctor found him he was poking around in the Doctor's room. As far as I'm concerned the Doctor had every right to throw him out, minus his map; geography was never Mickey's strong point, and he can't even use a compass.

I can't help being slightly put out by the fact that we met an old friend of the Doctor's and a girl who travelled with him to boot. I didn't know what to think when he came running up with her, hand in hand; and that time he gave her the sonic screwdriver and not me. I was a bit jealous that she'd already been travelling and commanded his full attention for a bit over that stupid robot dog, that turned out not to be all that stupid. But she wasn't so bad, we had a laugh over the stuff he does, and she knew she was too old to go travelling with the Doctor again; in all honesty I might have preferred her to Mickey though.

I can't help but to be a bit scared that that is the kind of thing the Doctor is going to do to me. Will he just dump me when he gets bored? Will he just leave me behind when he finds a new and improved model?

_Mickey's thoughts_

Yikes, this place is huge; I never realized it was quite this big. And it gets worse; Rose is being distant with me, like she bears a grudge against me. What did I do?

Oh well, I'll make it up to her somehow, and at least this Doctor is a bit more friendly. Well he gets my name right, but he does tease me a bit. It's beginning to get annoying; I've always been teased because I was never really clever. And I really got the mick taken when I went out with Rose, she was skiving all the time and was still cleverer than me, and I was always in.

And he keeps making sure I get lost, I ended up in his room at one point. I'd only been there for a second and he comes in and throws me out. I felt really embarrassed because Rose was watching; I couldn't help getting lost in this thing. And he keeps making me hold all these tools he doesn't even use; he just uses that sonic screwdriver thingy all the time. He and Rose always seem to be having a good time, but I feel like the thing left on the side, teased and bullied, maybe they want me gone…

_The Doctor's thoughts_

I feel a bit guilty letting Mickey on board, I can't help but tease him, he's just so easy to tease. I don't think he's very happy about it, I've really got to stop, and I've noticed Rose is being funny with him. She's distant with him; and with me for that matter, like she isn't happy he's here. I thought she would be happy that Mickey's coming; she's always talking about him. Or maybe she's just annoyed about Sarah-Jane, I can't help that; and she seemed fine with Sarah coming when I asked her if it was ok. Well, I should take Mickey somewhere interesting and maybe Rose will get back into it.

I mean it was great seeing Sarah again, and K9, even though I had to fix him up a bit. It was fun making a new him, god if Rose knew I had fun building a robot dog she'd probably laugh, and so would Mickey. I would sort have liked her to have come with us, but if she didn't want to I guess that's ok with me. I'd hate it if me and Rose fell out because of this, I'm not going to let anything get between us, ever, I hope.

**So what do you think??**


	5. The Girl in the Fireplace

**As usual thanks for all your reviews, and here is the story, I hope it's up to scratch for you all.**

Starting Over- Chapter 5: The Girl in the Fireplace (Oh dear this one is about as angsty as it's gonna get, and it's not really really angsty I promise)

_The Doctor's thoughts _

I felt sad that Reinette was gone; she had seen some of my memories, everything, she knew what it was to be me. Lonely, I don't even know myself how I cope with it. She saw the passing of the time lords, and some of my companions when she saw my memories, she knew I'd lost so much. She also saw my fear of loosing yet more, loosing someone like Rose. She saw what Rose meant to me, the only other person in this entire universe that knew my feelings for her, and she's gone. I forgot that she was destined to die young, I wanted to show her the stars, and even if it had worked out how would Rose have felt?

Do I even need to ask myself that? Like she did when she saw Sarah-Jane, she'd have been jealous, she probably is jealous because I left her for Reinette. I'll have to explain why I did that and I'll have to hide the letter Reinette left me, if she finds it our relationship could only go down hill from there, that's a risk I'm not prepared to take.

_Mickey's thoughts_

I could see it in his face; he only wanted to be alone. I guess he just doesn't want to show when he's in pain, not to me and Rose. I knew I had to get Rose out of the way for him, I know it was mean on Rose; she only wanted to stay and comfort him, but if he likes to be alone so be it.

This place is really amazing, there's this huge room with everything in it I'd ever need, well if Rose and the Doctor were there, we could play table football, air hockey, snooker there's just so many games in there. Rose showed me it, and we played air hockey, but she only half heartedly played. She was too busy being worried for the Doctor, I understand why, she's fallen for him. I'm not enough for her anymore, I guess I never was. She always had so much ambition, even stuck in the shop, all I ever wanted to do was go and watch the football down the pub. Then she started to wander off, I understand that she wanted to be alone for a bit, just to think, so I just got a snooker cue and started practicing my shots. I keep getting better, if I do say so myself.

Then the Doctor came in, and guess what? He was looking for Rose, I had to tell the truth, she'd wandered off, I had no idea where. So then he wandered off too, leaving me to my own devices.

_No-one's POV_

He was wandering the corridors looking for Rose. Mickey was out of the way, there would be no interruptions. He heard sobbing behind a door to his right; he knocked on it gently and when he got no answer pushed the door open. He instantly had to duck as Rose threw a pillow at him; tears were running freely down her face. His hearts broke slightly as he saw her face; he walked over to her, picking up a piece of white paper off her desk as he did so. He had no idea why the hell she had a desk but it was there anyway. He waved the paper pathetically,

"White flag, no more projectiles aimed at me please, I surrender."

Rose looked at him like he gone mad,

"Why the hell did you leave me?" her voice was small and broken. He sat down next to her and gently wiped away her tears,

"You've been crying," he muttered, Rose looked at him in a way that said get on with it. "I left you behind because there was no other way," he fiddled with the pale purple sheets. "I left you because I know you can look after yourself, and those people needed help Rose, I couldn't just leave them." Rose then nodded,

"I trust you Doctor, I believe in you." He smiled as she said these words, he hugged her, and she held on to him tightly. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder, her tears dampening his suit jacket slightly, he gently forced her chin upwards so she looked into his eyes. Her mascara had run and there were smudges of black on her cheeks, he ran his fingers over the smudges.

He looked into her eyes, she looked back, and they both saw the same desires for each other. Why deny each other any longer? They didn't think as they leaned into each other, their lips brushing together. The Doctor pulled himself closer to her, his lips locked onto hers. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled away from her, bowing his head. Rose looked at him in surprise, and forced him to look at her,

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just can't, I can't do this it just wouldn't work." And he exited the room, Rose sat on the bed, no tears fell because she understood. She understood that he was alien, she was human, and it would never work between them. That was all she needed to tell her that it was never going to happen, they would be friends… and just that, friends.

**Aww. Come on guys and girls review and make me dance!**


	6. Rise of the Cybermen & Age of Steel

**Sorry this has taken so long to update! You probably know the excuse…yes coursework…evil French!! Thank you reviewers and um where am I at?? Hehe**

Oh yes I know now…

Starting Over- Chapter 5- Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel

_Roses POV_

He's gone. Mickey…just like that he chose to stay behind. He left me. But I already did that to him when I left with the Doctor. God I'm so mixed up, I don't know anymore. I don't know what to think of Mickey leaving, I guess I just sort of played on his feelings… he followed me anywhere and I just left with the Doctor, teased him with the Doctor, had feeling that were stronger for the Doctor and I just ignored Mickey. Avoided him when possible. Maybe we just weren't meant to be…

* * *

_The Doctors thoughts_

Rose is so cut up over this, Mickey's gone and she just sits there and cries. I didn't even think she loved him so deeply, I thought it was just a friendship…but it's Rose, she's sensitive, I guess she would cry over a friend. I should go and comfort her…even though I'm a bit rubbish at it.

* * *

_No Ones POV_

Rose was crying softly in her bedroom. The Doctor gently knocked on her door and entered. Rose watched him as he sat down wordlessly on her bed, then she flung herself into his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder. The Doctor was slightly confused; it was only Mickey the idiot.

"How am I gonna explain this to Mum?" she asked through her steadying flow of tears.

"Let me deal with the dragon… you just um err…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He heard her chuckle weakly at the thought of her Mum being described as a dragon, but it wasn't the first time.

The Doctor rested his chin on the top of Rose's head and before he could stop himself he gently kissed her cheek. This action surprised Rose and she looked at him. He touched her face and began to wipe away her tears,

"Can't have you looking a mess now can I?"

Rose sniffed and leant forward. Her lips brushed his, ever so gently. Lust took over both of them; a deep undying love controlled them. They both deepened the kiss, the passion for each other being let out. The Doctor pushed her down so she was lying flat on her screwed up bed sheets their lips still locked. Rose started to pull the Doctor's jacket off and then- The TARDIS jerked madly and the both fell of the bed; in a tangled mess. A thump filled the TARDIS as they hit the floor and Rose gasped as the Doctor had landed heavily on top of her. She heard him mutter something before he stalked out of the room, motioning her to follow.

"What?" she asked.

"The TARDIS wants us to go to your Mum… sort of now-ish." He answered running a hand through his messy hair.

The Doctor punched in the co-ordinates and run around the console pulling levers pushing buttons, Rose watched laughing. Each time he did this he looked like a little kid, running around the Christmas tree… her heartstrings felt a slight tug. Only Earth had Christmas, it reminded her of home, sometimes she just wanted everything to be normal. But even if they were how could she ever go back to a life that was so normal? How could she give this life up?

The TARDIS jerked slightly and Rose readied herself to see her Mum, almost as though she hadn't seen her for a lifetime.

* * *

**End of chappie! Tell me what you think and hopefully now with the French out of the way- had to learn the whole bloody thing! One sheet of A4 paper I'll have you know, and my French is just poor and I can never remember it- I'll update more so review! Make me happy!**


End file.
